goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Robertson
Joel Robertson is an American actor. Biography Born in 1950 in New Jersey, he became a stage actor from a young age and married actress Kathleen Kellaigh. Robertson also played the non-singing role of Fyedka in Fiddler on the Roof on Broadway and in the National Tour. He played Santa Claus at the Radio City Music Hall Christmas Spectacular. Singing Robertson made his debut in the Jewish musical Don't Step on My Olive Branch before spending six years in the original Broadway cast of Cats and nine years in Les Misérables in various roles, including taking over the part of Jean Valjean. In 1998 he was part of the ensemble in Parade, as well as understudying various roles, and took over the role of Rupert Basil, the Bishop of Basingstoke in Jekyll & Hyde. In 2012 he played both Lazar Wolf in Fiddler on the Roof and Max Von Mayerling in Sunset Boulevard before playing Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks in Annie. Stage Don't Step on My Olive Branch (1976) Cats (1982) Les Misérables (1987) Ensemble *Work Song *On Parole (contains solo lines) Factory Foreman *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) Combeferre *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me *Dawn of Anguish *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Jean Valjean *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Parade (1998) Ensemble J.N. Starnes (understudy) *Interrogation: I Am Trying to Remember (contains solo lines) *Somethin' Ain't Right (contains solo lines) Officer Ivey (understudy) *Interrogation: I Am Trying to Remember (contains solo lines) *Somethin' Ain't Right (contains solo lines) Jekyll & Hyde (2001) *Facade *Jekyll's Plea (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (2012) *Tradition *To Life (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka Sunset Boulevard (2012) *Greatest Star of All (solo) *Back at the House on Sunset (duet) *New Year's Eve (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *New Ways to Dream (reprise)(solo) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) Annie (2013) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (Cabinet reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale Albums Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure (1999) *The Gift Gallery robertsonbishop.jpg|'Rupert Basil, The Bishop of Basingstoke' in Jekyll & Hyde. broadwaycarols1999.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Hits: Carols for a Cure.' robertsonmax.jpg|'Max Von Mayerling' in Sunset Boulevard. warbucksrobertson.jpg|'Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks' in Annie. Robertson, Joel